


Placing Bets

by emc257



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emc257/pseuds/emc257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team place their bets on when Kageyama will ask Hinata out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placing Bets

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is inspired by a post by the-ginger-writer, thank you for letting me write your head canon. I thought it was so funny I had to write it. 
> 
> I wrote this probably faster than I should have so there maybe mistakes that I didn't catch, but I was too excited while writing to notice.

“I bet I can get there before you!” Hinata called already starting to jog ahead of the group as they exited the gym after practice.

“The hell you are.” Kageyama yelled back jogging after the shorter boy, who let out a loud laugh before breaking into a sprint. Kageyama went peeling after him, both forgetting their teammates behind.

It had become a team tradition to walk together after practice to get meat buns from the convenience store down the street from the school. Hinata and Kageyama racing off before the rest of the team had even left the gym had also become a tradition. The winner seemed to alternate depending on the day. Slowly the rest of the team made their way down the street towards the convenience store, in no hurry to catch up to their teammates.

They talked and laugh as they walked actually getting to participate in the team bonding seeing as they hadn’t run off. As the team approached the store they saw Hinata and Kageyama dutifully waiting in front for the rest of the team, abet a little out of breath. They never went in before the team got there.

“Who won this time?” Noya asked loudly. The answer was clear before either of them even spoke by Hinata’s glare up at Kageyama.

“I did.” Kageyama said proudly puffing out his chest like a preening peacock. Hinata in a mature fashion stuck his tongue out at the taller boy before scurrying away from Kageyama’s attempt to squish his face. A couple of their teammates let out amused laughs being too used to the scene to actually are about Hinata’s safety.

After purchasing their food the team exited and slowly walked down the street. They watched as Hinata and Kageyama walked a little bit in front of the group, walking so close to each other they kept accidently bumping into each other, but neither moved to give the other more room.

“Do you think Kageyama will ever confess his feelings for Hinata?” Asahi asked softly.

“Well it will have to be him seeing as Hinata is too thick headed to even realize his feelings probably.” Noya said loudly earning a laugh from Tanaka. “The real question is how long?” Noya continued with a sly grin.

“He is way too emotionally constipated to figure it out anytime soon so I am going to guess not until the spring tournament at least.” Tanaka said.

“No way, Kageyama is too smart for that. I give them three weeks tops.” Noya challenged. The rest of the team chimed in with their own bets.

“I think they will stay emotionally stunted until they get to university and end of sharing and apartment.” Tsukishima said with a smirk.

“I don’t think those two are that bad.” Daichi said with a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. “What do you think Sugawara?” he asked looking to the side at his friend.

Sugawara didn’t say anything for a movement thinking the situation over. “I think Hinata will ask him out within the next week.” He said thoughtfully with a smile. The rest of the team burst out laughing.

“Hinata? No way!” Noya said through his laughter, clutching his stomach. Sugawara just remained silent.

“I doubt he even realizes he has fallen head over heels for Kageyama for one and two is probably too scared of him to actually do anything about it if he does.” Tsukishima said with a smirk.

“Besides it is Kageyama who said the horribly corny line at the practice match with Nekoma.” Tanaka said with a laugh.

“You don’t give him enough credit.” Sugawara said looking at his kouhai with a knowing look. “Just wait and see how this all plays out.”

Over the next week the team kept an especially close eye on their more dimwitted teammates. The two seemed to act the same as they always did. The two did not seem to know what personal space meant when it came to each other. The team noticed all the little touché exchanged between the two. Kageyama would give Hinata’s hair a ruffle or Hinata’s hand would stay too long on Kageyama’s when he would hand him something. They made excuses to stand close to each other, hands brushing the other’s.

Still there was no obvious indication that either one of them had made a move on the other. The two did start to notice their team’s extra attention on them.

“Why has Tanaka and Noya been staring at us for the last ten minutes?” Hinata asked in a hushed tone as he helped Kageyama stretch. The two sat in the floor, legs open in a wide straddle. Hinata pulled on Kageyama’s arms to help him get closer to the floor.

“Probably because you did something stupid.” Kageyama said with a grunt face a good couple inches from the floor. When he couldn’t take it anymore and pulled back signaling for Hinata to let him up, Kageyama kept leaning back pulling Hinata forward. Unlike Kageyama, Hinata was actually somewhat flexible as his face met up with the floor, hard as Kageyama pulled him to fast. The shorter boy let out a whine, but did not get up from his position. Kageyama used this opportunity to admire the way this stretch made Hinata’s butt look.

He had noticed the team’s eyes on them more lately than before. He wondered if they had done something wrong. It was true that the two mainly focused on each other, but that was just because they had special moves together. It wasn’t like it was hurting the team for them to be close.

“Kageyama, let me up!” Hinata said painfully tugging on Kageyama’s arms. Realizing he was practically dragging Hinata’s face into his crotch, Kageyama quickly let go, face turning red as he could hear Noya and Tanaka’s snickers from behind them.

“If you want your boyfriend to give you a blow job, please wait until after practice.” Tsukishima said from his spot on the floor stretching next to them.

“Shut the fuck up.” Kageyama said in anger, but with no real threat in his voice. Oh no, now he was imagining what Tsukishima had said and it wasn’t an unpleasant idea. He looked over at his teammate who had his face buried in his hands but Kageyama could see bright red tinge in his checks through Hinata’s hands.

“Now this is really awkward.” Hinata said in a sad voice. Kageyama looked at him confused.

“We can switch to another stretch if you want.” Kageyama suggested.

“Not the stretches.” Hinata said quickly in an angry voice. Kageyama looked at him, wondering what went on in the fluffy head of his. “I was actually…going too...ask you” Hinata said pausing in-between most of the words, not looking at Kageyama, but not quite meeting his eyes. Kageyama’s heart suddenly sank understanding where this was going, but chose to act dumb instead. It was what came most naturally to him in these kinds of situations.

“Ask me what?” Kageyama grunted, shifting his position so he was not sitting in butterfly. He felt a little less awkward now that his crotch wasn’t on display. Hinata finally looked him in the eye.

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out on a date with me?” Hinata said in a hurried voice, the words blurring together.

Kageyama sat in a stunned silence for a moment. Before he could give Hinata an answer he was interrupted from a loud shout from behind them. He turned around to see Tanaka angrily gesturing towards them while Sugawara had his hands up in a surrendering fashion. He briefly wondered what was going on over there, but turned his attention back to Hinata who was looking at him with a nervous expression. It was kind of cute.

“Of course I would, dumbass. You don’t need to look so nervous.” Kageyama said with a smile.

Hinata’s eyes widen in shock before he let out a squeal, launching himself at Kageyama who fell back against the cold gym floor, Hinata lying on top of him, hugging him tightly. Kageyama let out a laugh, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s small frame.

Across the gym Noya and Tanaka were in shock about what they had just seen. Tanaka was arguing with Sugawara.

“How did you know Hinata was going to ask him out?” Tanaka demanded to know. Sugawara shrugged looking across the gym at his young teammates happy for them.

“Well, Hinata has always been the more extroverted one of them and besides he asked me for advice about it about a week ago.” Sugawara said with a sly smile at Noya and Tanaka’s dumbfounded expressions.

“You had inside information! That isn’t fair!” Tanaka complained loudly. Sugawara just let Daichi lecture them about disrupting practice, flashing Hinata a proud smile when the excited boy managed to rip his eyes away from Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys liked it. If you have any feedback leave it here or at awildtitanappears.tumblr.com


End file.
